22 listopada 1994
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Pierwsze pocałunki" - "Łazienka tylko dla mnie" - serial prod. franc. 8.30 Dla Dzieci: Kolory 8.55 Gimnastyka - Moje dziecko jest zdrowe 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.55 Muzzy Comes Back (12) - język angielski dla dzieci 10.00 "Catwalk" (7) - serial prod. USA 10.45 Portret europejski: "Józef Sifred Duplessis - Krzysztof Willibald Gluck" - film dok. prod. austr. 10.55 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 11.20 Zaproszenie do stołu 11.30 Videofashion - Nowy wiek Mediolanu 11.50 100 lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 - 14.55 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - Z Francji rodem... 12.40 - 14.50 Atom, gwiazdy, życie 12.40 Laboratorium - Skarbiec 13.00 Zakopany skarb - Miedź 13.30 Joystick 13.50 Księga cudów techniki 14.05 Łyk matematyki - Zobaczyć rzeczy niemożliwe 14.20 "Maszyna marzeń" (6) - "Myśląca maszyna" (1) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 14.45 W świecie nauki 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Muzyczna Jedynka 15.30 Dla młodych widzów: Śmietnik 16.00 "Pierwsze pocałunki" - "Łazienka tylko dla mnie" - serial prod. francuskiej (powt.) 16.25 Dla dzieci: Tik Tak 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Aria ze śmiechem" 17.40 Automania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.05 "Simpsonowie" (11) - serial anim. prod. USA 18.30 Sensacje XX wieku - Rajd na St. Nazaire (1) 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Pszczółka Maja" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Matka i córka" (1/2) - film fab. prod. włoskiej (1987 r.) 22.00 Puls dnia 22.20 Sejmograf 22.30 "Denominacja" 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.20 "Żołnierze Rzeczypospolitej - Szymon Leszczyński" - film dok. Artura Janickiego 23.50 Film dokument. 0.15 Sztuka nie sztuka - Sztuka w kinie 0.35 "Kantorzy z wielkiej synagogi - reportaż 1.05 Tani program o poezji (3) - Marcin Baran 1.15 Życie moje - program Małgorzaty Snakowskiej 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport - telegram 7.20 Gość poranny 7.30 Nauka języka angielskiego - kurs BBC 7.40 Dwójka o poranku 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson" (4) - "Cztery minus cztery równa się jeden" - serial prod. angielskiej 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 "Hollywoodzki Babylon" (11) 10.00 "Przygody Blacky'ego" (34) - "Gra o najwyższą stawkę" 10.30 Familiada - teleturniej 11.00 Dozwolone od lat 40. - lista przebojów starszych nastolatków 12.00 Jest taki jeden skarb - opowieść o muzyce Jerzego Haralda 12.35 Bezrobocie po polsku 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Zakazana miłość" (28) - serial prod wenezuelsko-hiszpańskiej 14.05 Clipol 14.45 Co jest grane? (40) 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Przygody Blacky'ego" (34) - "Gra o najwyższą stawkę" - serial prod. kanadyjsko-francuskiej 15.30 Studio Sport - Przed ligą mistrzów 16.00 Przegląd kronik filmowych 16.30 Tęsknoty i marzenia 17.00 Magazyn przechodnia 17.10 Sen o Europie 17.30 Krakowskie legendy - Mściciel 17.40 W okolice Stwórcy - program red. katolickiej 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.00 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.35 "Hrabia Kaczula" (11) - serial anim. prod. angielskiej 20.00 Pytania o Polskę - Prawa socjalne i konstytucja 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Pogotowie ekologiczne Dwójki 21.40 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają - W kręgu Imperium 22.00 Ale Allen: "Ta druga kobieta" - dramat psychologiczny prod. USA (1988 r.) 23.20 "Kim pan jest panie Szulkin - film dok. K. Kotula 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Sport telegram 0.15 Noce z wizjonerem: "Ga, ga. Chwała bohaterom" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1985 r.) 1.35 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski - retransmisja programu sat. Polonia 9.00 Poranek z TV Katowice - program studyjno-filmowy prowadzony "na żywo" 11.00 Kino Teletrójki - Kapitan Sowa na tropie - serial prod. pol. 11.30 Dzieci i piosenki - program muzyczny 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Kmo Teletrójki 13.50 Wielka Encyklopedia Zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 14.20 WItaj Hiszpanio (powt.) 14.35 Zgadula - teleturniej z udzIałem dzieci 15.10 DZieciaki z Beverly HilIs (18) - serial anim. prod. USA 15.35 Przygody Piotrków - serial fabularny dla młodzieży 16.00 Jak to zdrowo na sportowo 16.35 Aktualności (2) 16.40 Powitanie, program dnia. gość programu 16.45 Dziś w Teletrójce - najbardziej aktualne i najciekawsze wydarzenia i problemy 16.55 Strych - magazyn młodych. a w nim ciekawostki muzyczne, sportowe. nowości filmowe 17.20 Crystal - telenowela 18.00 Gość w Teletrójce 18.10 Aktualności (wydanie główne) 18.40 Oberschlesien Journal - magazyn mniejszości niemieckiej 19.00 Dziś w Teletro]ce 19.15 Zakład - film fab. prod. polskiej (1990) 20.35 Obmyślam świat - film dokumentalny 20.50 Pod wysocki - reportaż 21.20 Wieczór z TV Katowice - program studyjno-filmowy proadzony "na żywo" 22.00 AktualnoścI (4) 22.10 Kino Teletrójki - Kapitan Sowa na tropie - serial prod. polskiej 22.40 Kultura - film dok. 23.10 Nieszpory Ludżmierskie J. K. Pawluśklewicza (powt.) 23.30 Skrzypce i skrzypkowie (powt.) 0.10 Sport w Teletrójce (powt.) 1.00 Wieczór z TV Katowice (powt.) Polsat 8.00 Edward i pani Simpson (6) - angielski senal obyczajowy 8.30 Miś Paddington (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Sąsiedzi (220) - australijski serial obyczajowy 9.30 W drodze - program redakcjI katolickiej 10.00 Szpital miejski (58) - amerykanski senal obyczajowy 11.00 Ra]ska plaża (16) - amerykański senal obyczajowy 11.30 Po upadku - film prod. polskiej (90 min) 13.15 Kurs języka angielskiego 13.30 Pamiętnik nastolatki - magazyn młodzIeżowy 14.00 ESD - film prod. polskiej (1987 r.. 90 min) 15.30 Magazyn filmowy 16.00 Tylko dla dam 16.30 Informacje 16.45 Gramy! 17.00 Edward i pani Simpson (6) - angielski serial obyczajowy 17.30 Alwin i wiewiórki (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.00 Sąsiedzi (221) - australijskI serial obyczajowy 18.30 Informacje 19.00 Plus minus - program publicystyczny 19.15 Skrzydła (22) - amerykański serial komediowy 19.45 Plus minus - program publicystyczny 20.00 Sekrety (12) - amerykański senal obyczajowy 21.00 Na każdy temat - talk show prowadzI Andrzej Woyciechowski 22.00 Informacje 22.25 Gramy! 22.30 Koncert rockowy 23.30 Kuba zaprasza 24.00 Czas na naturę - magazyn medycyny naturalnej 0.30 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski (cd.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Rozalka olaboga - ser. dla młodych widzów 9.40 W labiryncie - ser. TVP (powt.) 10.35 Tydzień prezydenta 10.45 Publicystyka 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Czarno-białe i w kolorze: Przygoda na Marienszacie - film pol. (powt.) 14.00 Cztery czwarte (powt.) 14.30 Rozmowa dnia 15.00 Piosenki z butiku 15.15 ...Swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków 15.25 Powitanie, program dnia 15.30 Z tajemnic nauki: Tajemnice Ziemi, tajemnice historii 16.00 Historia - Współczesność 16.30 Lalamido - muzyka młodzieżowa 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ciuchcia - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Chłopi - ser. TVP 19.00 Ten kraj - Górnicy z Boguszowa - rep. 19.20 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Tydzień prezydenta 20.15 Departament sztuki 20.40 Polska Kronika Filmowa 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Elżbieta królowa Anglii - film fab. 23.00 Program na środę 23.05 Szpital dobrej woli - film dok. 23.45 Złom dla Hasiora 0.15 Program na środę 0.20 Za kulisami: Żołnierz królowej Madagaskaru 0.50 Stan ducha 1.05 Zakończenie programu ČT1 6.00 Studio 6 8.30 "21" 9 00 Wiadomości 9.05 Pisklęta 9.50 Łobuzerski bakałarz - film czeski 11.20 Błądzenie 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 BOS 12.15 Czarne owce... - pr publ. 12.35 Walizka - teleturniej 13.15 Klub Seniora 13.45 Country przeboje CMT 14.40 Latający Cestmir - serial TV 15.25 Śpiewnik domowy 15.30 Świątynia dziczy 16.00 Wiadomości 16.05 Aerobic z barą 16.10 Sportissimo 17.00 Wega 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 Report 18.20 Klaun w podróży - serial 18.45 Przyroda na przyszłość 19.10 Wieczorynka 19.20 Wieczorem na ekranie 19.30 Wydarzenia 20.08 Łuk królowej Dorotki - fIlm czeski 21.40 Sprawca meznany 22.10 Kto jest kto - Peter Skoumal 22.40 Wiadomości 22.55 Spostrzeżenia Karla Kyncla 23.00 Ośmiornica V - serial włoski 0.55 Wiadomości 1.00 Noc z Playboyem 1.25 "21" TV Nova 5.00 Śniadanie z Novą 8.30 Przygody Tentena - serial anim. 9.00 Ekspedycja Nova 9.30 M.A.S.H. - serial kom. 9.55 Vox populi 10.00 Johnny Dangerously - komedia USA 11.30 Auto-klub 11.55 Animals 12.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial krym. 13.15 Dlaczego? 13.35 Ryzyko - quiz 14.00 Dzwońcie do dyrektora 14.25 Tak płynie czas - serial 15.10 U nas w Springfield - serial 15.55 Vox populi 16.05 Elton John Unplugged 16.50 Zgadnij kto dziś przyszedł na śniadanie! 17.00 Ekspedycja Nova 17.20 Seans 17.25 Rzut karny 18.00 Ryzyko - quiz 18.25 Majsterkowicz Tim - serial kom. 18.50 Dinozaury - serial 19.13 Czeska Lotynka 19.15 Nova menu 19.20 Pogoda 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Ukrytą kamerą 20.55 Zamrożona kobieta - senal bryt. 21.50 Właśnie dziś 21.55 M.A.S.H. - serial kom. 22.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial krym. 23.10 Tabu 23.55 Tak płynie czas - serial 0.35 Nova w środę STV1 8.30 Aktualności 9.00 Przygody Budzogama - serial 9.25 Abecadło Daniela Xaviera - film muzyczny 9.35 Na formańskim dworze 10.15 Magazyn rodzinny 10.45 R. Kipphardt Adolf Elshmann - film TS 15.30 Wiadomości 15.35 Ze świata zwierząt - ang. serial przyrodniczy 16.00 Oświata zdrowotna 16.15 Studio Kontakt 17.15 Piękno miedzi - film dok. 17.35 Kościółek w Topoli - film dok. 17.50 Podróż morska z Mimi - serial przygodowy prod. USA 18.25 Rewia kulturalna 18.45 Utwory mistrzów - Louis or Antoin Le Nain 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.10 Gotuję, gotuje, gotujemy - magazyn kulinarny 19.30 Aktualności, sport 20.05 Matlock - serial USA 20.55 Informacje Policji 21.00 Press Club 22.00 Aktualności 22.40 Halo, film! Backbeat STV2 17.35 WIadomości 17.50 Język francuski 18.20 WIadomości regionalne 18.30 Wieczorynka 18.40 What does It mean Harvepino? - kurs Jęz. ang. 19.30 Aktualności. sport 20.05 A propos, film 20.49 Sport extra 21.30 Puchar Świata w rock and rollu 1994 21.50 Miasta i twarze - Spiskie Podzamcze 22.15 S. Christiasen: Dwaj żywi i Jeden martwy - film psycholog. 23.25 Wydarzenia